


Вашингтонская карусель

by Loftr



Series: Синяя книга [1]
Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: 1950s, 1960s, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Canon Rewrite, Don't copy to another site, Dubcon Kissing, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, During Canon, Fix-It, Hand Jobs, M/M, Out of Character, dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr
Summary: От Майкла всегда пахло сигаретами, но в этот раз в его запахе затерялась горечь бренди.
Relationships: J. Allen Hynek/Michael Quinn
Series: Синяя книга [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830871
Kudos: 2





	Вашингтонская карусель

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативный кусочек того, что могло бы (должно просто было!) быть в 10 серии 1 сезона.
> 
> Название, соответственно, под стать названия 10 серии.

Физика. Метеорология. Космос. Господи, как же он устал от всего этого дерьма. Мими была права, пытаясь переубедить его, пытаясь доказать, что: «Беги, Аллен, беги от «Синей книги» подальше». Конечно, она не так сказала, но просто… в голове звучало именно так. Вообще странно, что Хинек слышал её, а не просто слушал, как обычно, однако только сейчас, хорошо, вчера вечером понял, что омут куда страшнее, чем думалось изначально.

Как это было? Что-то новое, интересное, что даст Аллену известность, его фамилия будет на ушах у всех… «Никто тебе не поверит, Джозеф Аллен Хинек, даже, если ты притащишь того гомункула на одно из интервью. Смирись, ты жалок в своих попытках доказать реальное существование НЛО». Как же это ужасно.

Аллен сидел за пишущей машинкой, портя очередной лист бумаги чернилами. Нужно написать хоть что-то вразумительное, от чего его не отправят в место содержания психически неуравновешенных людей. Хинек действительно устал настолько, что в слове «вывод» допустил три ошибки. Три. Ещё и Майкл что-то говорил. Опять не слушает. И всё же, капитан Квинн — никак не Майкл.

Его взаимоотношения с другими людьми были натянутыми. Если приходилось сотрудничать — мужчина закусывал удила и старался быть как можно дружелюбней, если вообще такое можно применить к столь замкнутому Аллену. Отношения с женой были… тоже натянутыми. Особенно в последние дни. Месяцы. Но чета Хинеков пыталась держать идиллию прекрасной семьи, словно всё нормально. Они нормальные, любящие супруги и заботящиеся родители. Это выгодно для Аллена и для Мими, но… Мужчина, по правде говоря, продолжал совсем неумело, криво играть роль только ради сына, когда миссис Хинек действительно старалась и для своего мужа.

— Вы же не слышали ничего из того, что я вам говорил?

Нет, это совсем не вопрос. Аллен поворачивает голову вправо и поднимает взгляд вверх на капитана, который теперь стоял рядом с ним. Когда подошёл? Нужно быть более бдительным, а не как всегда. Хинек глубоко вдыхает и поджимает губы, мол, вы в очередной раз правы, капитан Квинн. От Майкла пахнет спиртным и сигаретами. Много курит, много пьёт… Но он уж точно не тот, кто будет что-то говорить по этому поводу. Не имеет права.

— Будете?

Ему протягивают стакан с янтарной жидкостью на два пальца. Вновь не вопрос, а твёрдый приказ. Или Аллену только кажется? Нет, конечно же нет, потому что мужчина рядом с ним — военный, потому что он привык командовать, привык держать всё в своих руках. Даже когда генерал Хардинг гнёт свою линию, Квинн пытается контролировать ситуацию до конца.

— Не отказывайтесь, Хинек, вам не помешает.

Вздохнув, Аллен забирает предложенный стакан и откидывается назад на спинку стула. Может быть, действительно не помешает. Говорить ни о чём не хотелось, мысли продолжали крутиться о том, как красиво обозвать огни над Вашингтоном, чтобы не посчитали психом или предателем государства. Задержав дыхание, Хинек залпом выпивает бренди, которое тут же дерёт горло. Пьёт часто, но чтобы такая реакция… Действительно, устал. Откашлявшись, Аллен ставит на стол стакан и снимает очки, чтобы с силой потереть переносицу.

— Вам нужно расслабиться.

Квинн вдруг решает поговорить. Так много и не ожидая ответных реплик. Неужели капитан всё же поверил ему? Даже дурак бы поверил. По крайней мере Аллен хотел в это верить, почему-то ему нужно было доверие от капитана, с которым они уже повидали многое.

Майкл действительно впервые за всё время их знакомства говорит много, высказываясь неоднозначно по поводу всей кутерьмы, в которую они обоюдно влезли вдвоём. Где-то между слов, Хинек слышит какое-то скупое извинение за то, что почти всегда такой недоверчиво-грубый, или хочет слышать сейчас… Не важно! Просто мужчина понимает с каким-то осуждением самого себя, что ему даже нравится столь завуалированное извинение.

Квинн явно выпил больше своей нормы или стресс стал брать верх над ним, или всё вместе. Аллен бросает взгляд, как он думает, незаметный на стоявшую бутылку на столе, отмечая, что меньше половины осталось, и вздрагивает, когда ему в руку дают стакан. Значит, не так уж и незаметно и расценил это по-своему.

— Решили споить меня, капитан? — он криво усмехается, смотря на бренди в своём стакане.

— Может, хоть так послушаете меня.

Стыдно? Ни капельки! За это — нет, как и за то, что смог хорошенько ударить Квинна несколько раз. Хинек бросает быстрый взгляд на капитана, пробегает по ссадине над бровью и вновь не сдерживает новую улыбку. Смог! Он — обычный человек, смог не просто схватить за грудки военного, а причинить ему вред. Хорошо, не вред, просто ударил, но всё равно самомнение подняло свою голову. На пару часов. Аллен не любил эту часть себя, которая угнетала его и опускала почти на самое дно. Опять утрирует.

Аллен залпом выпивает второй стакан, чтобы заглушить мысли уставшего мозга. Надо было, конечно, что-то сказать в ответ, ведь так ведутся все правильные беседы, но он просто сидит так же молча, не видя особого смысла встревать в монолог. Преследовал ли Майкл какую-то цель, говоря столь открыто? Или же врал так складно, чтобы расположить к себе по приказу генерала? Нет разницы, Хинеку просто нравилось слушать капитана. Это успокаивало.

-…ваш сын сказал, что вы откупились от службы.

Врывается в сознание столь быстро и резко, что причиняет боль. Хинек, словно споткнулся о труп оленя, смотрит на мужчину с гневом. Когда разговор перешёл с инопланетян и заговоров мировой политики (как у военного вообще повернулся язык говорить о таком?) на него? На его жизнь?

— Не кажется ли вам, капитан, что вы ведёте себя не слишком тактично? — с раздражением произносит Аллен, почти с грохотом возвращая стакан на стол.

— Мне всего лишь интересна ваша жизнь, — как будто нет ничего лучшего, чем доставать его. — Я приношу извинения, если обидел вас.

Так легко… Как Квинн мог так легко разбрасываться словами? Бесит. Хинек, поджав губы, опускает голову, лишь бы только не видеть того, кто додумался вообще такое сказать ему. Обидно? Немного и только из-за того, что момент спокойствия был нарушен.

— Уже поздно, мистер Квинн, — давно он его так не называл. — Мне нужно ещё закончить завтрашний отчёт.

Ведёт себя, как маленький ребёнок. Совсем недопустимо, но слишком много напряжения, что тоже не оправдание. Дурацкий отчёт… Аллен поднимается на ноги, чтобы открыть окно, как ему преграждают путь. Квинн был выше его, не на много, но сейчас почему-то эта разница казалась огромной. Хинек отводит голову назад, чтобы смотреть только в глаза капитана, чтобы показать своё недоумение по поводу того, что ему не дают пройти.

— Вы же всё равно приняли мою недосказанность близко к сердцу?

— Что… вы такое говорите? — замешательство проскальзывает только на секунду. — Вы перепили, капитан: то столь открыто говорите о заговоре, являясь военным, то переходите на личности, пытаясь непонятно зачем оскорбить. Что за приказ вам отдал генерал Хардинг?

— Никакого приказа не было.

Квинн обиделся? Плечи его расправились, спина напряглась и в глазах появились заметные огоньки злости. Что-то… не понимает его. И не хочет. Нет. Не его дело. Обойдя мужчину, который так и не додумался (или не захотел, Аллен, будь откровенным с собой) отойти в сторону, Хинек всё же открывает окно.

Ночной прохладный воздух врывается в гостиничный номер, пробирается под тонкую ткань рубашки, заставляя поёжится. Погода была на удивление хорошей, что даже нравилось Хинеку, не смотря на то, что нос, как всегда, уже замёрз. И стоило открывать…

— Вы устали, Хинек, — голос раздаётся прямо у него из-за спины, заставляя вздрогнуть и развернуться. — Вы видите в каждом моём слове что-то негативное для вас.

— Что вам нужно от меня? Если эту комнату прослушивают, то…

— Достаточно, — Аллена обрывают слишком резко, из-за чего мужчина действительно замолкает. — Вы слишком напряжены. И выведены из себя тем, что вам приходится врать людям прямо в лицо, — Майкл делает шаг навстречу, полностью избавляясь от расстояния между ними. — Я прекрасно вас понимаю, Хинек, ведь, будучи на такой должности, не привык лгать.

Эти все словесные хитросплетения — Аллен был далёк от такого, но сейчас прекрасно уловил, что капитан довольно хорошо владеет чёрной риторикой. Или это всё же не она? Всё же никаких переговоров здесь нет, только его так упорно заставляют прийти к тому выводу, который нужен Квинну — верить ему. Зачем? Чего действительно добивается Ма… Хинек вздрагивает, стоит только почувствовать что-то тёплое на своих губах. Дыхание. «Чужое дыхание», — даже как-то по-детски наивно звучат мысли.

Аллен не успевает никак за считанные секунды, что даются ему на право выбора, отреагировать и отстраниться, как к его губам прижимаются другие. Сразу настойчиво, сразу твёрдо, показывая свои намерения. Квинн неуверенно, боясь спугнуть ставшее, почти что камнем, тело, кладёт руку на бок астронома, что становится решающей точкой для Хинека. Мужчина поспешно отворачивает голову в сторону, уходя поцелуя, и делает быстрый шаг назад, отчего подоконник неприятно врезается в поясницу.

— Что… Что вы себе позволяете? — враз осипшим голосом спрашивает Аллен, во все глаза смотря на Квинна, который делает небольшой шаг навстречу. — Не подходите ко мне.

— Я ничего не сделал из того…

— Ничего не сделали?! Да вы! Вы перешли все границы разумного!

-…чего не хотел бы сделать, — заканчивает свою фразу Майкл.

— Что?

Он не понимает! Не понимает, что за игру ведёт Квинн! Не понимает, зачем ему это. Зачем? Хинек старается не погрузиться в себя, в свои мысли, чтобы контролировать каждое передвижение Майкла, чтобы… Да куда здесь можно убежать, если ему преградили путь к любому отступлению? Не в окно прыгать же.

— Вы снова не верите мне.

Голос у Майкла мягкий, успокаивающий… Хинеку почему-то хочется сказать, что это ложь, что, если бы столько времени не верил, то уж точно бы не врывался с утра пораньше в номер и не вытаскивал почти насильно на улицу.

Мужчина напрягается, надеясь, что всем видом показывает грозность, когда Квинн вновь оказывается слишком близко к нему. Ударит, честно слово, действительно ударит, снова, если опять посмеет… такое.

— Я не такой, — лучшее, что он находит сказать.

— Какой «не такой»?

— Как вы.

Содержательно. Аллен проклинает себя за свою словесную корявость и генетику за то, что до желанных метра восьмидесяти ему не хватило несчастных двух сантиметров, чтобы быть выше этого… капитана.

Майкл не злится на его слова, ведёт себя слишком спокойно, только Хинеку не нравится это, как и лёгкая улыбка на чужих губах. Астроном глубоко вдыхает, задерживает дыхание и поворачивает голову в сторону, бросая взгляд через плечо в окно.

— Высоко лететь придётся, — насмешливо говорит Майкл, — и глупо для вас. Я не думал, что вас может испугать обычный поцелуй. Самое главное, НЛО не боитесь, а от этого сбегаете.

— Потому что это…

— Если бы это было отвратительно для вас, — словно читая его мысли, произносит Квинн, — то вы бы отстранились с самого начала, ударили бы меня уже, а потом бы говорили совсем иное, нежели «как я посмел».

Нет! Просто… Он не ожидал такого. Вся эта тема с гомосексуалистами никогда не интересовала его, никогда не касалась. До этого момента!

— Вы слишком напряжены, Хинек, — Майкл участливо смотрит на него. — Эти огни в небе, отчёт, который вас заставили написать, чтобы красиво соврать. Вы же просто учёный, астроном, вы не на такое соглашались, заключая договор с «Синей книгой», — от такой правды, очевидной, Аллен теряется, не находя, что можно ответить. — Я просто предлагаю быстрый способ расслабиться.

— Нет, Мими…

— Не врите хоть себе, Хинек. Вы чаще проводите время со мной, чем со своей женой.

Плохо звучит. Правдиво звучит. Отвратительно звучит. Аллен шумно выдыхает и заметно вздрагивает, когда Квинн снимает с него очки. Нет, должен остановить, он не давал согласие на такое непотребство, но тело совсем не слушается доводов здравого смысла. Без очков Хинек видит, но многие детали всё же расплываются, как и лицо Майкла, которое стало неточным. Тихий стук — очки кладут на стол, тихое шуршание и тепло — к нему подходят настолько близко, что мужчина чувствует чужое бедро своим. Когда у тебя проблемы со зрением, то другие системы восприятия мира становятся острее.

— Мы… Вы не должны делать такое, — слабые попытки вернуть всё в нормальное русло.

— Вы верите тому, что говорят по новостям?

— Н-нет, но это действительно…

— Вам больше идёт, когда вы мало говорите, — Майкл упирается руками в подоконник по обе стороны от астронома. — Вы знали, что когда нервничаете, то у вас чуть выше приподнимается левый уголок губ по сравнению с правым во время разговора?

Аллен хмурится и отводит взгляд в сторону, понимая, что это делать было глупо. Да, у него есть такое, да, это нервное, да, дефект, но…

— Не бойтесь, Аллен, — тихий шепот на ухо. — Просто доверься мне.

Его сбивает с толку непривычное обращение к себе, чем Квинн пользуется и вновь прижимается своими губами к чужим. Не давить, не пытаться брать напором, потому что полного согласия так и не получил. Рука отпускает подоконник, чтобы сразу же лечь на пах и сжать его, заставляя удивлённо выдохнуть, чем и пользуется Майкл, углубляя поцелуй. И стоит только кончику языка коснуться внутренней стороны губы астронома, как Хинек недовольно мычит и упирается руками в чужую грудь, отталкивая от себя. Пытаясь. Неравные всё же силы, пусть и удалось ему чудом ударить Квинна.

— Хватит, — сиплым голосом произносит Аллен. — Я не думаю, что это действительно…

Конец фразы тонет в слишком громком вдохе, скорее судорожном, когда пальцы с силой сжимают его пах. Квинн не любит, когда ему перечат — кажется, Аллен запомнит это наглядно и надолго.

Хинек не был согласен на такое безобразие, он никогда даже не смел подумать о том, чтобы мужчина целовал его, чтобы трогал в таком месте. И стоит только услышать звон расстёгиваемой пряжки своего ремня, как Аллен утверждается в желании уйти из номера и просто забыть об этом инциденте, словно его и вовсе не было.

— Вы слишком напряжены.

— С чего бы это? — выходит слишком язвительно, что бывает с Хинеком не так часто.

— Закройте глаза и думайте о ком-то другом, раз вам это так отвратительно.

Ему тоже язвят — «удар» за «удар». Закрыть глаза и представить… Да он и так почти слепой. Набрав грудь полную воздуха, Аллен закрывает глаза и пытается представить Мими. Это не рука капитана выправляет рубашку, не его грубые пальцы дотрагиваются до низа живота, из-за чего Хинек втягивает его сильнее, почти до боли в мышцах. Во время близости с Мими, она редко когда трогает его так, да и сам мужчина не настаивает, потому что любил свою жену… Любит… Он не знает.

И это совсем не рука Квинна сжимает его член. Приятное, знакомое тепло собирается внизу живота, даёт предвкушение того, что дальше будет лучше, даже несмотря на то, что это рука не Мими. Хинек цепляется за чужое предплечье, когда ладонь начинает двигаться, и совсем не против, когда его тянут на себя, кладя руку на поясницу.

— Думаю, если мы переместимся на кровать — будет более удобно. Для нас двоих.

— Я не…

— Слишком много «не», — в голосе Квинна слышится усталость. — Мы не зайдём далеко — это я вам точно обещаю.

Чувствует себя каким-то юнцом, который впервые познаёт все прелести половой жизни. Ужасно. Всё это просто ужасно! Разочарованный шумный выдох, когда Майкл отпускает его и отступает назад, предоставляя выбор. Показал и… Хинек понимал, что это в последний раз у него без слов спрашивают, готов ли он вообще на такой шаг, понимал, что нужно застегнуть брюки и уйти, но он открывает глаза и бросает взгляд на капитана. Нечёткий, не может видеть, что у Квинна за эмоции на лице. Аллен едва заметно ведёт головой, обрубая себе все пути назад.

Хинек совсем не запоминает, как его подводят к кровати, не запоминает, как раздевают, только чрезмерное количество смущения, чего не было давно. Отстранено мелькает в голове, что хорошо, что очки остались возле машинки. Майкл снова целует его, что подтверждает мысли о такой слабости мужчины, и Аллен впервые за все это время чувствует горечь бренди на чужих губах. И тепло. Капитан был просто грелкой, по сравнению с ним, и с этим жаром приходило спокойствие.

Несмело, боясь своего порыва, мужчина всё же сам приоткрывает губы и позволяет себе ответить. Просто научный опыт — новая отмазка, с которой легче. «И давно у астрономов появился биологический интерес к экспериментам?» — внутренний голос слишком громкий, но он обрывается, стоит только Квинну надавить на его плечи, вынуждая откинуться назад на кровать.

— Ваш минус — вы много думаете, Аллен. Постарайтесь сосредоточиться на том, что чувствуете.

Непривычно слышать собственное имя от Майкла. Мужчина цепляется за сказанные слова и устремляет взгляд в потолок, почти не моргая. Тепло от губ задевает плечо, ползёт по ключице настолько медленно, словно он был какой-то девицей… В голове складываются все детали пазла, который ему не нравится всё больше, стоит только Квинну слитым движением спустится вниз и развести его ноги шире.

— Постойте, — Хинек дёргается и приподнимается на локтях, но Майкл лишь кладёт руку на его бедро, не давая сбежать. — Эт-то чересчур.

— Отчего же? Или ваша жена…

— Это дело не вашего ума, — резко перебивает капитана Аллен.

Не время думать о Мими, тем более… Майкл понимает всё с первого раза, со скрытым удивлением наблюдая за тем, как Хинек с раздражением падает обратно на кровать. Ужасно скрытым удивлением, раз Аллен чувствует его. Гадко, отчего-то вся окружающая картина слишком гадкая для него. Тошнотворно сладкая, от которой тошнота горьким комком встаёт в горле вместе со стоном, стоит только губам сжаться под головкой. Весь водоворот мыслей обрывается, оставляя после себя неопределённость. Жар чужого рта медленно охватывает плоть, спускаясь почти до самого основания, и так же плавно исчезает. Аллен теряется. Столкнувшись с таким, он просто не знает, как реагировать.

Возбуждение брало вверх быстрее, чем мозг пытался разобраться, нормально ли такое или нет. Квинн двигался неспешно, водил рукой по стволу следом за губами, чтобы почувствовать, как член напрягается сильнее. Аллен скуп на эмоции, на открытое их проявление, но стоит ладони взять мошонку и сжать её, как с губ срывается громкий стон, длинный и отчасти удивлённый. Ему нравится, действительно нравится настолько, что не хочется заканчивать. Пальцы сжимают и без того смятое одеяло до побеления костяшек — борьба с самим собой, которую Хинек проигрывает, толкаясь бёдрами навстречу рту.

Тугой узел внизу живота слишком острый, он приносит ту боль, которую хочется продолжать, и мужчина тянет одеяло на себя, борясь с желанием положить руку на голову Майкла, сильно надавить на его затылок, чтобы он взял до конца, чтобы двигался быстрее. И Квинн, словно читая его мысли, действительно начинает двигаться быстрее, сильнее обхватывая член губами. Аллен не хочет задумываться о том, почему так хорошо у капитана выходит… такое, не хочет задумываться вообще о том, что это совсем неправильно, аморально, отвратительно. Не должен хотеть этого, но закушенная губа не заглушает стоны, движения бёдер становится более быстрыми. Ему нужно, ему это так нужно.

Хинек чувствует знакомую грань, но он не хочет (ненавидеть себя он будет после) отталкивать Майкла. Возбуждение лопается с оглушительным хлопком, от которого звенит в ушах и всё тело сводит судорогой. Отстранено Аллен понимает, что Квинн не отстранился, что он… О Боже. Но смущение, подкреплённое осознанием всей неправильности, тонет под слоями неги, которая подавляет и сопротивление, когда его берут за запястье, чтобы направить руку вниз. Чужая плоть горячая, сам капитан горячий настолько, что не хочется отстраняться. Аллен позволяет вести себя, позволяет руководить, ощущая странное чувство от бархатистой кожи члена, оттого, как Квинн утыкается носом в его шею, хаотично покусывая, как чужое желание становится неконтролируемым.

Ладонь начинает двигаться быстрее, пальцы сжимаются сильнее — заслуга не Хинека, он совсем не желает анализировать ситуацию в полных деталях. Майкл крупно вздрагивает, и мужчина чувствует на животе горячие капли. Отвратительно… должно быть. Но усталость, накопленная за столько дней, даёт свой выход.

Это уже завтра астроном будет делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Уже завтра он с самого утра будет впопыхах дописывать отчёт, чтобы предоставить его высшему чину. Будет неосознанно переживать на земле за Майкла, который попадёт в поле зрения непонятно кого. Будет говорить с ним почти час об одном и том же, чтобы после соврать на совете, ведь хотел защитить не только себя. Всё завтра. А сейчас Квинн ложится рядом, беспокоясь, чтобы не было тяжело. От него пахнет сигаретами, как и всегда, только сейчас появились нотки горького бренди и сладкого уходящего желания.


End file.
